1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for teleconferencing using 3-D presentation of conference participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conference calls and teleconferences have become an order of business for modern enterprises. However, teleconferencing often lacks interpersonal face-to-face communication desired for productive discussions and information exchanges.
Accordingly, a system and method for providing a virtual 3-D presence of some of the teleconference participants is desired.